A Convenient Proposal
by Jayta
Summary: Chapter 3 update. Is Elizabeth all right? How has this downward spiral hit Sam?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Wonderful characters that are definitely not my inventions. Creatively speaking, I'm stunted in that way  
**Pairing:** Jason/Liz.  
**Title:** A Convenient Proposal  
**AN:** This is goes back to the night where the Metro Court explosion caused the revelation of a lifetime for Jason Morgan. Elizabeth finally admits to Jason that he is indeed the father of the child she is carrying. However, instead of saying no, Elizabeth does something unexpected and consequences ensue.

Prologue

_"We can make this work. Just marry me."_

As she lay in bed with the warm rays of the morning sun streaming down upon her, Elizabeth inhaled deeply and closed her eyes tightly. One moment and her life was turned upside down. Her thumb ran down the length of her ring finger. The cool metal band slid around her finger easily. Peeking from underneath her long lashes, she stared at the twenty carat jewel that sparkled under the dancing rays. "What did I do?" she whispered to herself as her other hand ran unconsciously over the large mound that had been growing for over seven months now.

Everything had been a blur. Before that night, Elizabeth truly believed that she would be a single mother, raising both her children on her own. Of course there would be minor input from Lucky, whom she had lied to and about being the father. No one would know about her indiscretion, especially Lucky, with Jason. Except now, everyone knew.

There had been moments when she had wanted to take back her answer. Her off-the-cuff 'yes' that had been said without considering the consequences. Elizabeth groaned out loud. "This is why you always think things through," she chided herself. "Then you wouldn't get yourself into situations like this." Elizabeth pulled the down cover over her head. "Slow and cautious..."

There was a knock at her door. Elizabeth froze, closing her eyes and holding her breath. She felt like she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.

"Elizabeth?" Jason's voice called to her softly. "Elizabeth are you awake?"

Pulling the covers slowly from her face, Liz peeked above them and saw Jason's head poke through the slight opening in the doorway. "Yes," she squeaked. She winced at the tone of her voice. Suddenly she felt like she was a teenager again and hiding from her Grams when she didn't want to face her after doing something stupid.

"I hope I didn't wake you." Jason's strong, muscular form appeared from behind the door. "I was about to head out and just wanted to check on you."

"No." Pushing herself into an upright position, Elizabeth cleared her voice and smoothed back her probably disheveled hair. "I'm fine," she replied softly, patting down the lurxious duvet. "Actually, I was about to get ready for work." Just act natural. That was what she was trying to do. Try to act natural around the man you just married after he proposed, in not a very 'real' proposal way, so that your child could have a _real_ family. Of course living in separate rooms. And don't forget the fact that Lucky was stunned and destroyed by the revelation of her lies and Sam despised her even more than before and be happy. Inside, she rolled her eyes at herself. 

"You're going to work?" Jason asked with a slightly confused expression.

"Um yeah," she smiled sheepishly, swung her legs towards the edge of the bed. "At least that's what the schedule said last time I looked. Why?"

"Well," he shrugged thoughtfully, "I thought you'd take time off since we just got married."

_And jet off to our Italian honeymoon?_

Elizabeth plastered a smile on and pushed that thought from the forefront of her mind. "Well, Jason, this was kind of last minute," she chuckled, waving her engagment and wedding band clad finger in the air. "It's not like the hospital had much time to call up a replacement. Besides, it's fine. It's not like we have anywhere to go, right?" Waddling over to the foot of the bed, she grabbed the fluffy robe and slipped it around her more than full figure.

"Are you having second thoughts?" His hands slid down the length of her arm until they found her hands.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and sucked in a little breath, trying not to listen to all of the voices in her head twisting and turning her already hormonal emotions. "I...I, don't know," she answered honestly. Elizabeth did not want to open her eyes to those baby blues that always had a way of making her knees weak. "I just keep seeing all of those faces, Jason. They looked at me in disgust and disdain. And...and Lucky..." She breathed out the name as if someone had punched her in the gut. She had never felt so much guilt and heartache over what she had done to him.

"But you told the truth," Jason said soothingly. "You've told everyone the truth now and now there are no more lies."

"But how can I face everyone?" Truthfully, if she would be honest with herself, part of the reason she married Jason was because he seemed to be the only one who understood and had forgiven her for what she had done. "Jason, I lied to everyone and now their lives are torn to shreds."

"Listen to me, Elizabeth, the truth would have come out sooner or later," he stated matter-of-factly. "And it's better that they less hurt now, than hurt more later."

She couldn't imagine what the response would have been if the truth had come out years from now. Part of her anxiety and fear had been swallowed up in that scenario. It had been so long since she willfully deceived anyone with such malice. And it was. What she had done, even though she kept deceving herself into believing it was to save everyone so much pain, was malicious. The only one she was thinking about was herself when she lied to Sonny. "I know," she breathed, finally opening her eyes and looking up at the man she had begun to allow into her heart. Over the course of the days and months of going back and forth over telling Jason the truth, she saw the man he truly was - strong, loving, caring, kind, and unassuming. They were things she knew. But as Elizabeth began to watch more closely, scrutinizing everything about him trying to find some fault to excuse her lies, she knew there was no reason to keep this child from knowing his/her father. "But Jason, maybe getting married isn't the best thing for us." 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the flash of her engagement ring upon her finger. It really hadn't even been a proposal. It had felt more like an agreement - a business agreement. Elizabeth knew in his heart Jason loved Sam. And she...

. "We can make this work," he interrupted her thoughts. "I know we can." He pulled her close, running his hand over her unruly hair. "I care about you, Elizabeth. You're the mother of our child."

Elizabeth felt her breath catch in her throat and her heart stop for just a moment. The way he was looking at her right then, it reminded her of that one special night where nothing existed except them. She knew how wrong it was to let herself feel these things. He wasn't hers to have. This child was the only reason they were married. He hadn't married her because he loved her - at least not in that way. And this was something she would have to learn to accept. 

She was _other woman_. 


	2. Chapter 1:  The Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** Wonderful characters that are definitely not my inventions. Creatively speaking, I'm stunted in that way  
**Pairing:** Jason/Liz.  
**Title:** A Convenient Proposal  
**AN:** Thanks for all of those who have reviewed. It is much appreciated! I thank you for the constructive critique. I want to thank those who don't even like the couple, willing to read it and give it a chance.

The Aftermath

Her fingertips slid against the textured wall leading down to the main floor of the penthouse, distracted by her thoughts. Elizabeth still did not know how this was going to work. He proposed; she had said yes. After that, it was standing in front of close friends and family and explaining how she had lied and that this child was Jason Morgan's baby. Flashes of Audrey, Lulu, Nikolas, Emily, and Lucky's jaws dropping kept playing over in her head. It was all that she could see. There were no words to express how much she hated deceiving them. It wasn't about not telling the truth, but about feeling so pressured to be the woman they thought she was.

In their eyes, Elizabeth was the fragile woman, broken by the event of her rape whose life was turned into a fairytale when Lucky Spencer walked into her life. When Lucky 'died' she almost drowned in their sympathy, overprotectiveness and expectations. When Lucky died, it had been a gift in a way. She had found out she was stronger than she could have ever imagined. Elizabeth realized she could do things and make decisions on her own without an overseer. This was not to say that Lucky had treated her even remotely like that; however, where she had found strength in him to survive that mental and emotional tragedy, she had found strength in herself to move on.

When Lucky came back it had been different and she had a balancing act to perform. Nevertheless, in the end she became more passive and less dependent on the newfound strength she had found through his death. Lucky always saw her as 'his Elizabeth'. His mind could not grasp that she was a strong indepenent woman now. Their relationship stumbled upon the obstacle which gave her strength in his death. When Jason came back into town, she found herself wanting that freedom she once enjoyed. Instead, Elizabeth turned her back on it all and decided she couldn't take the risk. In all of those days of mourning she had wished for a second chance and she couldn't deny it, even if it meant hiding a piece of herself that no one wanted to see.

Fast forward though to present day and here she was divorced to Lucky after marrying him and watching their love crumble under the strain of drugs and an affair. It had been perfect while it lasted, but Lucky's insecurity and pride became his downfall and almost pulled her and Cameron down with him. And now she was married to a man who was in love with another woman, but unable to bear him a child. She, on the other hand, felt more than just friendship for him. It was a no-win situation. Closing her eyes she felt warm tears form again. _How had this happened?_

Everything happened so fast. Once she had told everyone the truth, the lynch mob that formed was fearful. Hundreds of questions came at her and no time or breath to answer any of them. It was then that Jason pulled her aside, stepping in front of the angry, betrayed group of friends and family, hindering the onslaught that she felt was inevitable. She could hear his voice clearly above the screams and confusion.

_"Stop it! She made a mistake," he explained, even though his tone was more like a command. "And if anyone of you hasn't lied or kept a secret from someone then step up. If not, then I suggest you lower your voices and calm down."_

It settled the crowd, but did not keep the questions from coming. She felt overwhelmed and nauseous. It was worse than she had even dreamed. The biggest thing was not the disappointed expressions on all of their faces, but the hammering disappointment in herself. This was something she would never have done. She was the biggest advocate for the truth even when it hurt. But lately it had been: Hide the truth because it will hurt too much. 

When she near to passing out, Jason whisked her out of the _Inquisition_. He talked as she tried to find herself out of the haze. His voice calmed the raging sea of emotions that crashed around inside her. Elizabeth had felt like she would just drown. But Jason was her port in the storm. He was her voice of reason. Who wouldn't want that in their life? Why wouldn't her child deserve to have that in its' life 24/7? And then came probably the most regrettable words ever to come across her lips. _"Jason, let's do it. Let's get married."_'

He questioned the timing of her sudden change of heart but acquiesced when she blabbered on about knowing what she was doing. That night, Jason had the Justice of the Peace come to the Penthouse and join them in holy wedlock. She stared at the fireplace, which was now blackened and cold, where they had stood to exchange their vows. They were simple and almost forgetable as Elizbeth looked back on it. It was then that she suddenly heard a woman's sobs echo in the empty room. Elizabeth tried to locate the source, not seeing a single soul. Finally when turning around towards the door, she saw herself in the mirror and she realized it was her. She was the one crying.

_Oh god, is this my life?_

"No, I don't understand, Jason," Sam spat, completely enraged. "Tell me how you can profess your undying love for me and then turn on a dime and marry Liz!" It was surreal. Her life was spinning out of control. Ever since the night she slept with Ric, Sam's life had gone to hell.

"S-Sam," Jason stuttered, closing his eyes and rubbing his face. "I know it doesn't make sense and it hurts like hell. But this is something I have to do."

"But what about ME!" she cried, shaking her head in disbelief. Her whole body shook with grief and anger. He had betrayed her far worse than she thought he ever could. When he had pushed her away, she knew it had been for her safety. But what he had done now? It was unexplainable. "What are you going to do about us? What about US!" Grabbing his shirt, Sam pulled him close and locked gazes with him and searched the eyes that had once brought her comfort, joy and hope. Now it only proclaimed a sense of foreboding death.

"I have a child, Sam. I have to do what's best for..."

"So you're dumping me for a better model?" She couldn't believe her ears. It felt like a dream. Everything Sam had cherished in this man was now turning against her and making her despise him. "Because I can't bear _your_ child," she sputtered, her mind reeling with all of the fantasies she would never have with him. "You're going to dump me for Elizabeth? The saint that can do no wrong in your eyes, except for the fact that she screwed you when she was still married to Lucky?" Pushing him away from her, Sam felt her throat close, her gag reflex in effect.

"Sam, I'm sorry," he whispered, reaching out to her. He had never meant to hurt her. But with Elizabeth carrying his child, he had to do what was right. Bringing this child into a solid family with a mother and father that loved it, was the best thing for him or her. "I don't know what to say."

"So," she spun around and stared at him defiantly, "what am I supposed to do now, Jason?" Her voice hitched as the emotion rose in her voice. "Am I supposed to wait around for you?" Sam angrily challenged him. "Am I supposed to just be your mistress, while you play house with Elizabeth? Am I supposed to move on? Find my own man?" Moving forward she closed the distance between them until she was only inches away from him. "You made me trust you, Jason. You made me promises that you are breaking all because of an accident."

He had no words to say. How could he explain to her in a way that she could understand? He loved her. He had proved that when he had managed to forgive something that he never imagined ever could be forgiven. His heart broke to see her so destroyed, but it wasn't just about them. This wasn't just about what they wanted. The night of the blackout, he and Elizabeth had, for one moment in time, found each other in the most unlikely circumstances. In that one moment in time, Jason felt no pain or regret. There was no harshness or accusations or distrust. Elizabeth was struggling in her crumbling world trying to make it through the night as he was. They came together and through fate or whatever they wanted to call it, his child was conceived. He would not turn his back on that.

"You have nothing to say?" Sam spat, as her whole body trembled. "You have nothing for me? The woman who would face bullets and psychotic killers just to be with you?" Biting her lips, she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Within the deepest part of her, Sam knew this day would come. She had made too many mistakes in her lifetime. This was just payback. Life had decided to show her what perfection was and that it was within her reach only to snatch it away. Through her tears, she choked out, "_I'm just not enough_." Without another word Sam spun on her heel and ran off, leaving Jason standing dismally staring after her.

_I'm sorry, Sam. This is how it has to be._

Jason tiredly closed the door behind him and threw the keys on the desk. As soon as the metal hit the wooden desk, he noticed the mound of blankets piled haphazardly on the couch in the living room. He moved in for a closer look when the pile of blankets moved slightly before settling back into its' inert state. Wincing, Jason kicked himself for not noticing Elizabeth earlier. _She must have fallen asleep on the couch._ He walked around the front of the couch and found her curled up in a ball, sleeping peacefully. Her face was slightly flushed and her eyes swollen around the rims. She had been crying.

As much as Elizabeth had proclaimed how certain she had been about the shotgun marriage, he should have rejected her pleas. She had not been emotionally strong enough to make that big of a decision. As he gazed down upon her now, brushing a stray strand of dirty blonde hair away from her pale face, Jason wished he had.

He did believe that marrying her was the right thing to do. They were probably one in a million couples in a situation like this that could make it actually work - not just because their personalities meshed so well, but because they genuinely cared about each other. The love he had for her from their past still remained.

However things changed when he had met Sam. There wasn't an instant connection; but when he had seen her through the death of her child and the truly extraordinary woman Sam was, he fell hard. It wasn't an easy journey. Their love had been tested and tried by outside forces as well as by themselves. It looked like it would endure. And then the night of the blackout. Even through this they managed to weather the storm. 

Jason let out a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Gazing down at Elizabeth, his hand trailed down the curve of her waist and over the round mound underneath the thin blanket. Nevertheless, all actions have consequences and this was the accumulation of many deliberate or undeliberate choices. Lowering his lips to the round mound that protected his only child, he whispered, "I will do everything in my power to protect you and your mother. I will give you all of the love that you deserve." Suddenly Elizabeth stirred, causing him to pull away.

"Jason?" she whispered groggily.

"Sorry, I woke you," he whispered, brushing the mound of hair that fell in front of her eyes. "Just go back to sleep."

"What time is it?" She shifted onto her back and pushed herself upright, trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes. "I just lay down for a second..." Her voice trailed off.

"Well it's definitely past yours and his bedtime," Jason chided gently, sliding up onto the couch, wrapping his arm around her raised knees. "Do you want me to carry you up to bed?"

"W-what?" Her expression was a mixture of confusion and recognition.

"It's late and you're tired," he explained. "So why don't you let me carry you up to your room?"

Her eyes widened with alertness and Elizabeth pulled away slightly. "Uh no," she protested with a nervous laugh. "That won't be necessary."

"What's wrong?" Jason frowned with concern. "What did I say?"

"Nothing," Elizabeth replied quickly, waving dismissively. Shaking her head she laughed softly, as if at herself. "It was just weird that you said that."

"Why?"

"Oh it remind me of a dream I had a while ago." She leaned back and searched for support behind her before pushing herself up from the couch. He rose up half-way, offering a hand. "It was nothing," Elizabeth declared softly. "Forget about it."

"Okay." Jason shrugged, doing as she asked, as he followed her towards the staircase. "Whatever you say."

"Oh my," she yawned, placing her hand over her open mouth. "I'm just so tired today, Jason."

"It's been a hard couple of days." With those words Elizabeth turned to look at him, searching his eyes for something. He wasn't quite certain what it was, but there was a hint of fear and sorrow in those crystal clear blue eyes of hers. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it, as if someone had commanded her to. As she turned to go up the stairs, Jason grasped her hand in his. "You know that I will always be here for you," he said steadily, pulling her close. "And I will never ever let anything bad happen to you or the baby."

"I know, Jason." A half-smile played at the corner of Elizabeth's lips as she nodded once. "But sometimes I wonder if that is enough?," she whispered, her words tinged with sadness. "We'll be great parents, Jason. But in the light of day, is that going to be enough for us?" Her hand gently caressed his cheek as her gaze traversed across his face. "Promises are easy to make, but sometimes not so easy to keep." 


	3. Chapter 2:  Without Words

**Disclaimer:** Wonderful characters that are definitely not my inventions. Creatively speaking, I'm stunted in that way  
**Pairing:** Jason/Liz.  
**Title:** A Convenient Proposal  
**AN:** Thanks so much for all of the reviews. I'm flattered that anyone would actually mark this piece for 'notice' even. Be patient as my internet is not up at my new place and so I wait until I have access to a computer. This will be hopefully remedied by the end of the week. 

Without Words

Life in Port Charles had been less than pleasant to say the least since the truth came out. Elizabeth found herself time and time again walking in on conversations that seemed to come to an abrupt halt whenever she walked into the staff lounge. Stares would ensue before she muttered some lame excsue to leave. The only safe haven she seemed to find at the hospital was on the roof. She never often went there. But of course she never had a real need to find sanctuary within the hospital. It had always been a refuge from the miseries of life at home, whether it was another minute that kept her from telling another lie to Lucky or from anyone and everyone poking their noses in where they had no right.

"Elizabeth, are you all right?" Epiphany's booming voice woke her from her reveries. "Because if you're not, maybe you should head home? I don't need some distracted nurse making silly mistakes on my shift."

"No." Liz turned and shook her head. "I'm fine," she protested heartily. "I"m great!"

The ebony-skinned matriarch of GH rolled her eyes at her. Liz instantly knew Epiphany saw through any BS that came her way. However she kept silent and hoped that the head nurse was too irritable and busy to try to call her out on it. "Right," Epiphany sighed ruefully. "Funny how I just don't seem to believe it."

"It's been a rough couple of days," she shrugged off and went back to her pile of papers. Liz did not want to go into detail about it. By now, the head nurse knew exactly what she had been up to and like the rest of the staff had some sort of opinion on the matter. Her finger unconsciously rolled the engagement ring around her finger, letting the jaw-dropping diamond rest against the palm of her hand. She did not need to add more fuel to the fire making its' way around the gossip mill. "I'll be fine."

"Elizabeth, I'm not going to judge you," the low, almost baritone voice spoke softly. "I know you know how badly you screwed up when you decided to keep the truth from everyone. But let me tell you something child, you cannot let it eat you up inside. It will run you over like a Mack truck if you let it and you will never recover. Accept responsibility for the carnage and move on."

Liz did not move to look at the woman, whom everyone respected, as she willingly offered her advice on the situation. "I'll live through it," she breathed, closing her eyes and exhaling slowly. Reaching around, she pressed her fingers into the muscles in her shoulders and neck. They were tight and painful. "I've been through worse."

"Well, you might be strong enough to get through it alone, but you're pregnant Elizabeth, and you have to realize the stress is a danger to your health."

Liz looked up and offered a half-smile to the woman who would have liked the whole staff to believe she didn't care for them - that this was merely a job. "Thank you," she replied, setting down her pen and resting a moment. "But you do know that I _am_ a nurse too, you know?"

"Well it doesn't look like it's doing you a bit of good," Epiphany huffed before grabbing a stack of files and walking away determinedly.

There were a lot of times Elizabeth heard the staff groaning about the tight-ship the head nurse ran around GH, but she knew it was all lip service. Everyone knew Epiphany had their back and would go to the mat for them. And it was at times like this, where assurances like hers, made her load just a little easier. It made her believe that the whole of Port Charles just might not hate her forever.

&&&&&

The cops had been pressing in hard on Sonny's business harder than they had been before. Both he and Sonny knew it was because of Lucky and what had happened between Liz and himself. They had discussed it and the decision had been made to lay low for the next couple of months. He, himself, had been ordered to stay away from any of their regular business partners. Everything had to be on the up and up for the next while because Lucky would use anything against him to put him in lock up. However, his mind was somewhere else.

Jason stared blankly at the computer screen as his thoughts drifted to Sam and their last conversation. It really wasn't a conversation at all. Sam had been so hurt and distraught that he hadn't been able to explain why he had done what he had done. _Not that there really is any excuse_

"Greetings Stonecold," said Spinelli as he poked his head in the door. "I bring you joyful tidings." He lifted the slim rectangular object, which he cherished like it was his only child, in front of him.

He looked extremely pleased with himself.

"What is it Spinelli?" He was not in the mood for his prattlings. Most days he could tolerate them, but today wasn't one of them.

"Stonecold is colder than usual," the young, lanky compouter prodigy breathed, his brow furrowed with concern. "I imagined the air of intensity would dissapate from whence it came once the truth was proclaimed to the ends of the earth!" His eyes twinkled with joy. Jason knew he was speaking about the final revelation about the child, and staking his claim upon his blood heir. Once it had been revealed, Spinelli spoke of nothing else. He could not imagine why he, Stonecold, would keep such a deep secret from him. "I imagine the weight of Apolllo's task was lifted off your shoulders. It was literally as if you had managed the impossible which was to keep the earth balanced upon the hilltop."

"Spinelli!" Jason gritted his teeth as he watched the young teenager jump at his sharpness. He let out a deep breath. "Spinelli," he spoke more calmly, "Why are you here?"

"Oh, uh, the Godfather of PC had requested my masterful expertise into delicately hacking into the PCPD mainframe to map their movements and possible plans against you and the natural balance between good and evil." He looked up at Jason through the shag of his dirty blonde hair that hung inches too long in front of his face. "And naturally I wanted to present you with the excellent findings," he chuckled, opening his laptop and presenting it to Jason as if it held some treasure. "The knights in blue do not understand the trappings of the cyberworld. And I was alble to send a slightly debilitating virus into their mainframe. Of course it would only search out and destroy bits and pieces of the files they have on Stonecold and the Godfather."

"What were you thinking?" he leaned forward and grabbed the laptop in front of him. Jason thought Spinelli knew better than to make such an obvious move. "The Port Charles police may not be too bright, but when they see that only my and Sonny's files were destroyed they will know it was instigated by us."

"Ahhh, grasshopper! Now the student becomes the teacher!" Spinelli grinned, rubbing his hands together deliciously. "It took out more than just the files of PC's most notorious crimelord kingpin! Why, it wiped out whole networks of programs and files, some of which will take years, maybe months if they had a superior mind such as I, to wade through. And it traces so many different paths...Perhaps the Godfather of Port Charles, perhaps Senor Alcazar, master of deception. Decryption and scripting which alone will take months..."

Jason leaned back in his chair and folded his hands together and pressed them against his lips. He had to give Spinelli credit for the damage he had managed to inflict upon the organization which sought to destroy them. It almost pained him to say it, just because of the response it would invoke, "Good work, Spinelli."

"Doeth the Stonecold speaketh words of praise?" The moppy haired teen's eyes opened wide in delight and disbelief. "It was merely a simple run of scripts...It really was quite simple for the one called 'The Jackal'," he explained modestly. "I was pleased to do it in kind for all of the assistance you and the 'brooding one' have offered me when I was in the situation I was in previously."

"It's no problem, Spinelli," Jason sighed, knowing he would never hear the end of Spinelli's appreciation if he didn't cut it off at the head. "Really." He looked back at his desk and pointed to the computer. "Now I've got some work to finish up on."

"M-my only question, oh silent one, is," Spinelli sputtered hesitantly. "Is, well now that you and the fair Elizabeth are co-habitating, is the Jackal to disappear?" His brow furrowed in concern as he rocked back and forth upon the balls of his feet.

"What?"

"I know you have brought the maternal one into your residence, but how is this going to work?" he asked curiously. "I know y-you and the Goddess have had your obstacles, but this co-habitation will surely put a damper on the still smouldering embers of your love?"

"Look Spinelli, you don't have to worry," Jason said, rolling over the options in his head. "You do not have to leave. We have plenty of room in the penthouse."

"But what about the Goddess? Does she not object to this whole proposition?"

"Sam and I are over." He hated saying the words. It was something that he never thought he'd ever say. But as he stood there with Spinelli looking at him aghast, Jason could only think of his child. The creation that was living inside of Elizabeth was something he had never dreamed he would have. Sam could not have chlidren and even though he would have lived a lifetime loving her, he knew inside there was a void left where Michael had once been - for the child he had believed he once had. Now, he had one and he would do everything in his power to give him or her everything they needed and that included a loving family.

"B-But S-Stonecold, what of your eternal love for the effervescent beauty of your heart?"

"As far as Sam is concerned, she is done." It hurt his heart to say those words. He knew it would come to this, but the reality never hit closer to home as when he just said those words. Images of the pain and betrayal that flashed in Sam's eyes the night he told her that Elizabeth was to have his baby - he would never forget it. Those images were seared into the recesses of his mind.

"You have a choice here, Stonecold. It does not have to be a choice. You can share the miraculousness of the child with fair Elizabeth and live happily ever after with the earnest and truest Samantha!" Jason watched as Spinelli prepared to launch into a full-blown rant about how he could have his cake and eat it too. He knew the young teen could not understand the workings of the heart at such a young time in his life. He had gone through so much in his lifetime - things he had never imagined.

He had lived and loved many more times than he had ever believed he would. When Sam came along, he thought she would be his last. They seemed to match - partners in crime in a way. But then her betrayal set into motion a chain of events that led him here - with Sam more hurt than he thought he could ever hurt another human being. Jason understood why she could not understand why he did not just claim his child as theirs. She could not conceive and the child was his in part - a ready made family. However there was one fault in the whole scheme of things - Elizabeth. "I've already made my choice Spinelli!" he barked, a little more roughly than he had intended. "You don't understand it and hopefully you'll never be in this position, but I have made my choice."

Spinelli stood silently, as if Jason's words had actually slapped him in the face.

"This part of my life is off limits. I do not want to talk about it," he breathed, walking around to the back of the desk and sat down in his chair. "Don't bring up Sam again."

"I beg your pardon," the dejected computer afficienado said, head hung low. "I mean no disrespect. I am only speaking with the best intentions. But as I can see that you are overwhelmed by the chaotic state of your business, let alone your personal matters, I will leave you to your own devices."

"Thank you," Jason breathed, hoping it would the be the last he would hear of it - knowing otherwise however.

"But I leave imparting these last words of wisdom," he spoke quickly as he backed out of the office. "More people are hurt from lesser and better intentions than these." With that his gaunt face disappeared behind the closed door.

&&&&&&

"Lucky?"

"Elizabeth."

When opening the penhouse door, Lucky was the last person she expected to see. His face was pale and his expression grave. She could see the bags under his eyes and his dishevelled hair as lingering remanants of her lie. "What are you doing here?" she asked worriedly. Very few had known she had moved into Jason's penthouse. None knew of her marriage. "How did you know I was..."

Lucky gazed at her knowingly. "How do you think I knew you were here?" he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I _am_ a police officer. And Jason _is_ a known criminal, even though you are hell-bent on living in a sacrine sweet world where it doesn't seem to matter what the hell Jason Morgan does."

"Ms. Webber, is there a problem?" Milo poked his head in the door. He took one look at Lucky and frowned. "Is he upsetting you?"

"No, Milo, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" The young, tall bodyguard gave Lucky the once over. "Because Mr. Morgan said if anyone were to upset you to..."

"To what?" Lucky exclaimed angrily, glaring at the opulence of the well-dressed muscle. "What are you going to do?" He stepped closer to the threatening guard. "I'm a cop and I could arrest you in a heartbea..."

"Lucky stop it!" Elizabeth ran her hand across her swollen belly, as she stepped in between the two men. "Why did you come here?" she asked commandingly, forcing him to focus on her instead of going after Milo. "What is it you want?"

"I came to talk to you."

"Talk about what?" she asked warily. Glancing back at Milo, Elizabeth waved him back, motioning him to leave them alone. "I think you've said enough."

"I was angry, Elizabeth," he said almost apologetically. "You can't blame me for being angry. I just found out the child I thought I was having with my wife is instead another man's. But I'm here, aren't I?"

"Ex-wife."

"What?" Lucky frowned at her response.

"I was your ex-wife when you found out," Elizabeth corrected, as she walked past him. "And yes, I was horribly mistaken when I chose to hide the truth from you. First off, I should have told you that your insanity with drugs and Maxie drove me into the arms another man. I should have told you that instead of believing that it would drive you back to drugs. But Lucky you could not hear me. It's like you would only hear the things you wanted to."

"I heard you. I heard you enough to recover," he shouted in disbelief at what he was hearing. "I love you Liz! And everything I've become was because of you."

"Not me," she said angrily. Elizabeth was unsure where the sudden anger arose from. The last encounter she had with Lucky almost had her on her knees begging forgiveness for how she had lied to him. But now, standing in the penthouse, she suddenly couldn't muster the energy. "You never did it for me. All you wanted was this child and the fantasy of a perfect family - _your_ perfect family."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm going to finally tell you exactly what I'm thinking, Lucky. For the first time in months," she breathed, her whole body trembling. "I am going to forget how my words and actions could send you spiralling and that I could or would be the cause of you falling off the wagon. I'm going to tell you how I've been feeling for months since you went into rehab."

"I'm waiting."

"I know your life was hell after the injury and the drug addiction was the reason for a lot of the things you did," Elizabeth said, trying to control her breathing. "And as much as you have that as an excuse, it took everything in me not to want to throw up or run in the other direction. Everytime I saw you, I saw you and Maxie. I saw you and your rage and irradic behavior. You refused to hear what I had to say. You refused to hear me begging you for our life and family. Then, when I left you, it gave you a wake-up call didn't it?"

"Yes." Lucky could not understand where she got off making this all about him.

"But it wasn't enough to drive you to re-hab. You could do this by yourself you said!" Elizabeth ran her fingers through her hair as the memories and emotions came flooding forward. "Emily and Nikolas, me and Cam weren't enough to get you into rehab. But when I finally let it slip that I was pregnant, the change was drastic. You signed yourself up for rehab and began proclaiming how we would be a family again. We were your light at the end of the tunnel."

"How can you blame me for holding onto hope that somehow choosing to get clean so that I could have my family back as wrong?" He didn't understand how this could be happening. She was the one who had slept with Jason and lied about it. She had pushed her judgment on him for having an affair when she had had one as well. Elizabeth was a hypocrite.

"I CAN!" Elizabeth spun around and glared at him. "You kept saying I was the reason you were getting clean. Me and the baby. But you know what Lucky? It wasn't until you found out that I was pregnant that you chose to clean up. I wasn't enough. Cameron wasn't enough." She could hear the blood rushing in her head. "It was always about you - what you could get out of it. Even now, even when I know I was in the wrong, everything you say makes me remember how you just expected us to be waiting after _all_ that you had done. You expected me to forgive you just because it was 'the drugs' - like that erased everything that you did to me and my boy."

"I didn't do this to you or Cameron!" Lucky cried out. "I was out of control, Elizabeth. I know I hurt you, but you're turning this around like this lie that you told about the baby is somehow _my_ fault! You are a hypocrite. You chastise me over and over again crying out about how much pain I caused you when you slept with Jason! God knows how long you've been sleeping with him. I bet he was chompin' at the bit. He's always wanted you. And vise versa - right? You were always drawn to him. When you finally told the truth, I can't say I was surprised. The only surprise was that it was only once. And I only have your word that it was a one night stand. As far as I know it could have been months!" His heart was racing as images of Jason and Liz clenched together in an kiss flashed through is head. "For all of you cries, you are as much a liar as I am."

In anger and disbelief Elizabeth walked up to Lucky and slapped him as hard as she could. "You have _no_ idea what you put me through," she seethed, tears streaming down her face. "Our shambled marriage was not Jason's fault. It was never about him. I went through hell and back as I watched you self-destruct. Nothing could have reached you. Nothing. I am nothing like the woman you described. I fought for our marriage, for better or for worse, but you and Maxie was more than that. Nothing describes the betrayal I felt when I walked in on you two." Elizabeth voice was hoarse as she pressed her index finger into his chest. "And if you don't know that my _one-night stand_ was a result of that, if you don't know that I would never betray my wedding vows to you until that night when I believed there was nothing left to betray, then you don't know me at all; and your rehab was not rehab at all."

Lucky stood there knowing he had gone to far as he saw how his words tore her apart. He knew he had allowed his anger to get the better of him. He had spoken in haste. "Elizabeth, wait," he breathed, as he grasped her hand. "I was wrong."

"No," she said angrily, tearing her hand out his grasp. "I was w-wrong, to believe you understood or that I had forgotten. Drugs or whatever, I will never forget what you did. I forgave you when you asked, but I will never forget how much you hurt me and Cam." Elizabeth felt pressure against her stomach. The baby was being active. She rubbed her stomach trying to calm the pressure her vision blurred with salty tears. "Those moments, Lucky, that you thought you were preparing me to accept your proposal - I only did that out of responsibility."

Those words cut into him. "What?"

"Everyone kept warning me not to hurt you," she said, still rubbing her stomach as the pressure was increasing. "You were so wrapped up in your own fantasyland of reuniting and being a family, you couldn't see I wasn't even in the same book as you. I kept hearing on every side that I was the key to your sobriety - Emily, Nikolas, and even Cruz. I knew that wasn't true. If you were to be sober, it had to be for yourself. But you probably didn't even hear that at rehab did you? You wouldn't listen. _I can't be the reason you're sober. This baby couldn't be the reason_. Except no one would say it to your face, and I was left with that burden. I had to keep up the charade."

"Charade?" He repeated the words, unable to truly believe the words she was saying. "It was all a charade?"

Her head was pounding now. She did not want to do this anymore. Suddenly she felt sick. But she ignored it, pushing it away and focusing on Lucky again. "Lucky," Elizabeth said distractedly. It wasn't about the pain anymore. It was about the truth. "I have loved you since I could comprehend what that was. We've gone through so much and came out on the other end together. I thought we would last. But in the past year, things have happened - you've done things - that have marred everything I thought made us who we are. I believed you were someone I could always trust, but I found out last year that wasn't true. I don't blame you now. It takes too much to do that." She sucked in air as she felt a dull ache in her abdomen. "I still love you Lucky, you shared what feels like a lifetime with me; but I don't think I will ever be in love you again. I couldn't let myself do that again."

"I was an obligation," Lucky stated, numb. He turned around, unable to look at her; bile rose in his throat. "Is that what you are saying?"

"If I had not told the truth and accepted your proposal," she said, gritting her teeth. "Yes. I believe that that it would never have been the same. It wouldn't have been like it had been."

He had come here to accept what she had done. He had come here to take her back and accept this child as his own. It was a decision that had been made through the turmoil of nights of craving the mind-numbing and forgetful drug-induced haze and coming out on the other side clearer and stronger than he had been nights before. His pride would have to be sacrificed as he accepted this child, who was produced as a direct result of his mistakes - his choices. However, now he stood here knowing the truth - in its' fullness. "This is over?" It was more a statement than a question. From what she had said, Lucky did not see another option.

"Yes." Elizabeth bit the bottom of her lip as the abdominal pain increased. She slowly sat down, using the arm of the couch to steady her. Breathing slowly, she tried to relax. "Lucky..." She could not get another word out as the pain became too much.

His head was buzzing as she called his name. It was too much. His heart ached as the reality of what his addiction had truly done to his life. He thought if he could just get his act together and apologize for what he had done - if he could redeem himself in their eyes - everything would be fine. But it wouldn't - it wasn't. He could not even look at her. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Elizabeth. I'm sorry that _this_ is how we're going to end." He waited for a reply, wanting some strangled note of protest or hesitation; but there was none. In stunned disbelief, he left without another glance back.

"Lucky," she whispered, as she watched the door close behind the man whom she once loved. It was the last thing she remembered as she passed out.


	4. Chapter 3: Circumstance

**Disclaimer:** No I don't any of these characters. I wish I did because then they would be together intead of in nowheresville!  
**Title:** Convenient Proposal

Circumstance

"I'm fine," Elizabeth sighed with a smile. "Kelly looked me over and said there was nothing wrong with the baby."

"Everything isn't fine when you're passing out in the living room, Elizabeth." Jason could not describe the panic that washed over him when Spinelli, rambling incoherently with his Shakespearean touch, informed him that he had found 'the fair Elizabeth' gaunt and pale, and unable to rouse her. "I don't want you taking any chances," he said concerned. "I think you should take a break from work. Maybe a vacation?"

"Jason!" she laughed, noting the concern in his eyes. "I am perfectly fine; and I am capable of deciding whether I need bed rest or not."

"You're not going to work around the issue of your fainting."

"Look, it was probably stress. That's what Kelly said," Liz explained reassuringly. "Plus I hadn't really eaten anything for lunch..."

"Why would you be stressed?" He silently chided himself for even asking.

With everything going on, obviously Elizabeth was stressed. Perhaps this marriage was a mistake? Maybe he should offer her a way out?

"Lucky came by."

He knew that. Milo had informed him.

"What did he want?"

"He was coming by to tell me he would take me back," she said, her voice dropping to a whisper. Liz remembered the words that had passed her lips. She hated how the words struck out at her ex-husband, but she meant them. She meant every word. "And we got into an argument."

"Are you okay?" He reached out and grasped her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Uh, yeah," Liz nodded, trying to dismiss the hollow feeling inside.

Lucky had been such a huge part of her life. She had loved him with all of her heart. To think about how their relationship had deteriorated shattered the remaining pieces of her heart. All that was left of her were pieces; and she didn't know how to put herself back together again.

_Stop feeling sorry for yourself_, she said to herself. At this point, she did not have the luxury of wallowing in self-pity. Cameron needed her to be strong. This baby growing inside of her needed her to be strong. Even if her life was in shambles, her children would not feel the brunt of it.

"You don't have to hide from me, Elizabeth," Jason said softly. "I know you're going through a whole lot and you don't have to lie about how you're feeling. You can _always_ tell me the truth."

"I know." She tried to smile. "But it's hard Jason. I never thought I'd ever be in this sort of position," Liz replied, her tone hushed as if fearful that the baby inside of her would hear the awful confession. "I never imagined us getting married because I was pregnant with your child. I never imagined being in a marriage of convenience, if that's what this is." She felt herself tensing as she spoke the words that had been silently rolling around her head for days.

"Breathe," he said, moving closer to her bedside. Suddenly he felt his body tense as the heart monitor began to beep erratically. "Calm down and breathe."

Elizabeth took one deep breath and exhaled slowly. Her eyes met his and they were filled with such worry. It should have made her upset, in a way; but she found herself soothed by the concern that he had for her. _Because he does care about me and our baby_.

"I know we haven't gotten everything figured out yet," Jason acknowledged. "But what we need to think about right now is your health - yours and the baby's. If you think we've made a mistake by getting married..."

"No," she blurted out. Elizabeth bit her lip, not sure why she said that. For the past couple of days she had been thinking they had rushed into it. But when Jason said it, she couldn't help but think he was wrong. "I mean..."

"You don't need to explain."

"Listen Jason, I know that things have been uncertain. Maybe we should have discussed the details of how this was going to work," Liz replied slowly. "But I'm so glad that everyone knows the truth. I'm happy that I don't have to lie anymore."

"But you didn't need to marry me to do that."

"I know," she whispered. Elizabeth looked away. There was a question she had been wanting to ask, pondering it over and over in her head. If there was any time to ask, it was now. "Do you regret it?"

Jason knew that it was a loaded question. Were there things - consequences - that he regretted the decision brought? Yes. His thoughts drifted to the look of betrayal in Sam's eyes. But in the end, did he regret the decision in itself, to marry Elizabeth? No. Fundamentally he knew it was something their child would need. And that was the biggest priority for Jason right now - what his child needed. "No."

Elizabeth felt a rush of relief pour over her.

"Knock knock," a familiar voice chimed as the hospital room door opened. "Is the fairest and their progeny available for a visit?"

"Spinelli," Jason said, frowning as he turned to see who the visitor was. "What are you doing here?"

"Dearest of the baby bearing medical field said fair Elizabeth had awakened and was well," the tussled haired teen explained meekly. "And I just wanted to see for myself that your partner and mate was doing well. As it is obvious it is now." He pointed excitedly at Elizabeth.

"I'm fine, Spinelli." Elizabeth smiled warmly at the boy-esque man who had been fluttering around her door since she had been admitted. Ever so often she would see a blur pass by the small window opening within the door. It wasn't until now that she realized it had been him. "I hear, from a good source," she glanced up at Jason, "that you were the hero in this scenario."

"No," he protested, waving his hands dismissively at the compliment. "I didn't..."

"Spinelli," Jason sighed. "Yes, you did have something to do with making sure Elizabeth was fine."

"You give me too much credit." The look on his face was utter delight as he received praise from Jason.

"Obviously," she said. "If you hadn't found me, something much worse could have happened."

"Milo was the first on the scene," he explained quickly. "Dylan and I merely happened to stumble upon the scene."

"Still," Jason said. "You had the presence of mind to phone the ambulance."

Spinelli opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted.

"I know because Milo told me everything."

"It was the only course of action," Spinelli said to Elizabeth, who was warmed by the boy's obvious respect and loyalty toward Jason. "Unheralded Stone Cold and your progeny could have suffered untold harm...as well as yourself."

"Well, thank you Spinelli." Elizabeth was grateful that she was found and brought to the hospital. She rubbed her stomach absentmindedly. "And our baby thanks you as well."

This seemed to bring sheer joy to the teenager. He seemed to have no words.

"Spinelli," Jason interrupted Spinelli's attempt to bask in the appreciation. "I need you to find Dr. Lee for me, please."

"Of course, Stone Cold." The brown-haired teen spun around and set off on his mission, only to come to a screeching halt as he exited the door. Peeking his head around the door he smiled, "Again, fairest Elizabeth, I am ecstatic that you're in complete health." And then he disappeared, closing the door behind him.

Jason shook his head and rubbed his mouth at the teen. He didn't think he'd ever get used to that boy and his strange ways.

"Well, seems like you've got quite the fan in Spinelli," Elizabeth laughed, tucking herself under the hospital sheets. "I don't think I've seen anyone so enamored."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "He is one of a kind."

"He seems to have latched on pretty good."

"He's a good kid."

"Well obviously he's got good taste," Liz replied, reaching out and clasping Jason's hand. "So I can't argue with that."

"You might change your mind after living with him after a while," he joked.

They both laughed. Then suddenly silence settled between them.

"We'll be okay, right Jason?" She knew what she felt for him was real. However, there was always the underlying question of how Jason could let go of the obvious feelings he had for Sam. For pete's sake, he was planning on marrying the woman.

"We'll get through this," he answered with a nod. "Together as a family."

**-&-**

Sam sat at the bar downing another drink. She'd already had several. AT the beginning she reasoned that it would make this pain go away. However it didn't. It just seemed to make it worse and everything so much more tragic.

"Don't you think you've had enough to drink?" the bartender asked warily.

"I didn't ask your opinion," she slurred. "_Your_ job is to fill this glass whenever I ask."

"I think you've had enough."

"Again, I didn't _ask_."

"I don't hink he was asking your opinion either," a voice chuckled from behind her.

"What the f-?"

"That's it. I'm cutting you off," the bartender stated, grabbing the glass sitting in front of her.

"Excuse me?" Sam could not believe the way she was being treated. "I pay good money to get drunk," she said irrately. Glaring at the bartender she stood up or tried to. For some reason they had put a stupid stool right behind her, causing her to stumble. But she recovered quickly. "So keep the drinks coming."

"Sorry." The bartender shook his head and walked to the other side of the bar and began serving another customer.

"GET BACK HERE!" she yelled, as she wobbled backwards.

"Whoa," a stranger laughed as he caught her by the arm. "Why don't you just have a seat?"

"_Excuse_ me?" Sam drawled, spinning around to confront the interloper.

He was unkempt and had a scruffy beard.

"Get your hands off me! No one tells me what to do."

"Oh, I think you don't have a choice," he stated calmly. "The bartender certainly isn't going to serve you anymore alcohol."

"And how do you know?"

Sam could not believe how everyone was getting in her business. She could certainly handle her alcohol. The men in this bar were just chauvinistic andbossy and down right pathetic.

"The bossman already told him to cut you off."

"Since when?" She spun around, trying to catch a glimpse of the bastard ruining her binge. "There's no one heeeeere but you!" She lifted her finger and poked him in the chest.

"And you don't look like any kind of Bosssssssman!" She laughed at the insult.

This was fun.

"Oh really?"

"Yesh."

"Well I guess you're not really that good at observations," the man replied, looking her up and down. "In fact I'm surprised you can form a coherent sentence.

"Oh whatever!" Sam groaned. "I don't really care what you think. The fact of the matter is that I don't give a flying leap what _you_ or Jason or Miss Elizabeth Webber think. God, everyone's so pious and a know-it-all! I'm so sick of being told what to do. I'm tired of men like you," she waved at the stranger in disgust, "who lurk around for drunk women to hit on. I'm so sick of people telling me to feel this and that. Not to feel this..."

"You lost me."

"Good," Sam growled. "The more lost the better."

"Look," he frowned. "I think I'd better call you a taxi."

"I'm not going anywhere!" she yelled out loud so the whole bar could hear her. "All I want is another drink! And the service sucks here! So why don't you and your little scruffy bearded self take a hike!"

"Okay," the gruff man sighed. "That's enough of that."

"Oh _really_?" She narrowed her gaze and leaned in. "What are you going to do about it?" she breathed drowsily.

"This."

Suddenly the room was spinning and she found herself staring at a pair of black dress shoes, her hair hanging in front of her face.

_What the hell_?

However Sam was in no condition to fight back. In fact, those dress shoes were the last thing she saw before passing out.


End file.
